In trouble
by chazzlehazzle
Summary: Rose and Scorpius may have accidently stepped back in time after a heated argument and are now Camelot. "Merlin's Beard!" "But I don't have a beard!" Reveal!fic. ArthurxGwen and eventual RosexScorpius. Set after Book 7 and after Season 3 of Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written a story in ages - so this is an attempt to get back into writing and a way to receive constructive criticism against my work. Enjoy :)

* * *

Prologue

Albus Potter was having a bad day. He had completely forgotten his homework for his potions teacher – Professor Grant – who had given him detention. Then, he fell asleep in Divination because he didn't sleep well the night before and Professor Valois gave him another detention. Finally his two best friends, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, got into a massive argument and did not stop whispering angrily at each other all day.

They were arguing all the way to Greenhouse 3, for their next 5th year Herbology lesson with Professor Longbottom so Al walked slightly behind Rose and Scorpius, wishing that the day would end already so he could get out of the presence of his two best friends and sleep.

Now these arguments were normally about schoolwork, about each other, about their houses (although this was a conundrum as they were both in Ravenclaw), about their families, etc. But this argument was all about how Scorpius had accepted a date with the bitchiest and sluttiest girl in their year – Yolanda Griffiths. Rose and Scorpius had fancied each other for forever, but both were oblivious to the other's affections. Rose was jealous – something that everyone (except Scorpius) could see and thus, an argument was started. Al had tuned them out and was looking down at the ground when he walked into someone. It was Rose.

He started. Rose and Scorpius both had their wands out and both their faces were bright red. They looked mad – so Al did the sensible thing and stepped back a few paces. Slowly, a ring of students gathered watching Rose and Scorpius yell at each other and point their wands. No spells had been cast yet – but Al knew his best friends and it looked like they were either about to curse each other to the end of the universe or snog the pants off each other. Al knew which option he preferred, but the universe was against him today and so instead of kissing each other like their life depended on it, Rose and Scorpius raised their voices and started yelling a curse each – above the chatter of the other students; Al couldn't actually hear what they were saying.

There was a flash of bright light, followed by silence. They had disappeared! A low, worried sounding murmur started up. Al rolled his eyes. He knew that something bad would happen – he was having a bad day. Now he wondered what Professor Longbottom would think – and how it wasn't fair how they had left him behind.

* * *

The next chapter isn't far behind, so R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1

Merlin was gathering herbs for Gaius. It was a tedious job, but he relished the chance to get away from Arthur and perform magic where no one could see him. Of course he had to be careful – he grimaced remembering the time he conjured a horse in the smoke from his camp fire and Uther called the Witch finder – but his magic was itching to be released and so Merlin complied. He was currently sitting on a log, growing flowers and taking a small break, before he would head back to Camelot and back to the large job list Arthur surely had planned for him.

There was a sudden flash and two teenagers appeared out of thin air. They obviously hadn't realised where they were as they looked to be in the middle of an argument.

"– Don't see what is directly in front of you, Scorp!" the girl with curly red hair screamed.

"What is that supposed to mean? And why am I not allowed to go with Yolanda to Hogsmeade, Rose?" The boy, who had a shock of blonde hair that was so pale it looked white, frowned.

Merlin gaped at the two standing directly in front of him. They were wearing strange clothes – black trousers for the male and a short black skirt for the female, with cloaks that were rimmed in blue and had a crest on the left breast – and looked like they had been in this argument for some time. He noticed that they were both holding sticks that they had pointed at each other. The girl sighed in frustration (this point had clearly come up before) and Merlin grinned (they sounded like him and Arthur) when suddenly red sparks came shooting out the end of the stick she was holding.

Merlin stood up. The two must have seen movement as they both stopped arguing and whipped around, shouting "Go away Al" in unison, before shutting up - finally.

They had noticed that they were in a forest. Merlin looked warily at them before smiling warmly.

"Hi, I'm – " but he never got to tell them who he was, as the girl, he presumed this was Rose, shrieked out "Merlin's Beard, Scor, we're not in Kansas anymore!"

Both Merlin and the boy – Scor – looked at her in confusion.

"Kansas?" Scor said, blinking.

"It's an expression, doofus!" Rose laughed, "but no, we are not at Hogwarts anymore. Somehow, we have disapparated, _without passing our test_, and have appeared in a forest. Shame, I was looking forward to Herbology!"

Merlin blinked, much like Scorpius, a whole load of strange words that he had never heard of before circling his head. _Hogwarts? Herbology? Disapparated? Kansas? _But instead of asking what the two meant, what came out of his mouth was "But I don't have a beard."

…ooOoo…

"Hi, I'm Rose. And this is Scorpius. We seem to have … gotten lost… We were at our school – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… but we are now in… where exactly are we?" Rose said to Merlin.

Merlin, shook her offered hand and then Scorpius' saying "Hi, I'm Merlin. You are in Ca- "

"You can't be Merlin – you're not old!" Scorpius interrupted him in shock. Rose hit him on the arm.

"Its very nice to meet the greatest wizard of all time" She grinned. Merlin looked horrorstruck when she mentioned his magic – _how could she know_…

"How do you know that? No one can know – especially Arthur!" he whispered.

"You mean, King Arthur?" Rose said excitedly. "As in Knights of the round table, Camelot, Queen Guinevere, King Arthur? That means we've traveled in time Scor!"

"He's only the prince," Merlin sighed, "And Gwen isn't queen yet. But yes, we do have a round table – well, its sort of ... not here … at the moment. Anyway, Welcome to Camelot. And don't tell anyone about my magic – or yours for that matter. Uther is king and he hates magic of all kinds."

The teenagers gaped. Rose gripped Scorpius' arm.

"We're in Camelot – oh my God!" She squealed. "We are actually in the time of Merlin – oh, I can't wait to tell Al and Mum, and Dad and everyone at home!"

Scorpius looked excited as well. "You know… this is way better than Herbology."

Rose looked scandalized, but then smiled and nodded her head. "Yep – for once I agree."

Merlin gestured towards the castle. "This way if you want to meet his pratliness, but you have to change – those clothes will look very out of place."

"Of course," Rose realised and with a wave of her wand had changed her clothes into an elegant deep red dress with gold embroidery and Scorpius' into smart brown trousers and a matching red top. "We can be Lady Rose and Lord Scorpius who were enjoying a nice walk but we lost our way, and came to Camelot. How does that sound?"

"Brilliant" Scorpius laughed, and held out his hand for Rose to take. She did, blushing slightly, as they followed Merlin, who had picked up his bag of herbs and was walking down a path.

…ooOoo…

A white castle loomed up ahead. The sound of the market became audible the closer they got, and Rose squeezed Scorpius' hand in excitement.

They walked past many people, all going about their business. Some of the people looked up and smiled at Merlin, who smiled back as they walked past.

Merlin winced as he heard the loud tones of Arthur complaining – _as always!_

"Merlin, why must you always be late – I expected my lunch an hour ago – and was told by Gauis that you should have been back long before then!" The Prince barked, before noticing Rose and Scorpius who were grinning at each other.

"Sire, My name is Lord Scorpius and this is my … beloved… Lady Rose. We got lost in the forest, and came across Merlin here, who offered to direct us back to Camelot. It is very nice to meet you Sire." Rose briefly frowned at the word beloved and then laughed inwardly at Arthur as he scowled at Merlin, who smiled his lopsided grin back.

Arthur hmphed, but indicated that Merlin should lead their guests in to see the King.

* * *

I hope you liked it - please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone! Sorry it's shorter than the previous chapter!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 2

It looked like everyone was getting ready for some sort of celebration. There were decorations everywhere and servants were rushing to and fro in an attempt to be on time.

"Its a celebration of the purge" Merlin said grimly.

"Just because you don't want to go, Merlin," Arthur started, but Rose interrupted.

"The purge?" _That didn't sound good!_

The purge is how the King has rid our kingdom of magic, for the better." Arthur said proudly.

Merlin rolled his eyes, making Rose laugh softly.

They had come to the great hall where they would meet with Uther, King of Camelot.

"And what brings you to our kingdom, Lord Scorpius and Lady Rose? And where are you from" Uther asked.

"Sire, we were lost in the forest and came across Merlin here. He offered to escort us back to Camelot, for we have never been to this wondrous kingdom. It is an honour to meet you, and see your great kingdom." Scorpius said bowing his head. Rose inwardly grinned - he was laying it on a bit thick, but everyone seemed to be buying their excuse.

"We are from a small village about a weeks ride away from here. People from my village often keep to themselves and as a result not many people know where our village is situated." Rose informed everybody, hoping they bought that as well.

"You are just in time, you can celebrate with us." Uther gestured wildly at everything that was going on around them.

"We would be delighted" Rose said, curtseying, whilst Scorpius bowed.

"Merlin, please take our guests to a room." Arthur said. Merlin, Rose and Scorpius all trailed out, whilst Arthur talked some more to his father. Merlin lead them to a room, and then winced when the noticed it was a single bed.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything about the bed." He grimaced.

"We'll manage won't we Scorp?" Rose said brightly, trying to ignore the fact that her face as well as Scorpius', was bright red. Merlin grinned.

"Come on then, I'll take you to meet Gaius."

…ooOoo…

They walked into the physician's room. There were pots and bottles filling every available space, as well as several potions bubbling away. Rose grinned - potions was her favourite subject. The physician looked up at the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Are you going to introduce us, Merlin?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Let me," Rose said, stepping forward. "Hi, I'm Rose, this is Scorpius. We are from the future - the year 2022 to be precise. Um, we managed to .. somehow .. disapperate from our school, and appear here - though I don't know anything about time travel magic..." she finished thoughtfully. Meanwhile, Gaius' mouth had opened.

"Sorry," Scorpius grinned, knowing that whilst Rose was thinking he should explain exactly what happened. "We are pupils at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are both in 5th year, and, not trying to sound up ourselves or anything, are both top of our year. Which reminds me, we need to get back, cos its our OWL year - our important exams - and we need to get back in time to actually take the exam... In our time Camelot, and everything surrounding it is a great legend. Merlin is the greatest wizard of all time, and together, he and Arthur bring magic back to the country. Oh, and disapperate means to disappear from one place, and appear in another - but we've never actually done it, so I can't demonstrate. One more thing, Merlin is the greatest wizard of all time because he can do wandless magic, although, I think he was the one who designed wands. In our day, all people of magic use wands because it is an easier way of channeling our magic. Not many people can do wandless magic anymore, although I think Rose's uncle can.. Do you have any questions?" he directed his final question at both Merlin and Gaius, who were both staring at him and Rose with their mouths open.

Rose was still muttering about time turners, and time magic, so Scorpius shrugged and looked back at the two.

…ooOoo…

* * *

I don't know if I got the year right? But if I haven't please do correct me :)

I hope you liked it


End file.
